A New Coming
by Benicio Navarro
Summary: The story of halo if i were to be a sangheili, and there may be some loopholes but yet again this is a fan fiction. Will upload more content within the coming months.


**A/N:This is a fanfiction for Halo, hopefully i can actually make a full fledge story. Also for the nerds out there, i know there are going to be some inaccuracies throughout the story but my excuse is that i don't remember everything that happened in the games nor the books. Also im not a very good writer so i expect a lot of criticism **

It was an average Friday night, well for me at least. Came home from school and did what i usually did. Which was pretty much play video games either online with friends or by myself. But during that time, i wanted to play halo or at least read a fanfiction on one at least. It was around 11 pm is when i started to get drowsy. I went to go brush my teeth but as walked out of the bathroom, i heard whispers in my head and i didn't take note of what they were saying as i never really bothered on what is going inside my head. I laid under my blankets and slowly fell asleep with a tempered mind as i am that kind of person for fantasties to become real and such. But as i closed my eyes, i didn't realized that those were my last moments on Earth.

I don't know what it is but it sounded like a loud bang. I decided not to move thinking it was the garbage trucking coming to pick the garbage up. But then i realized that it was supposed to be saturday. I open my eyes extremely quick to see bodies in front of me with different colors of what looked like blood being obviously spewed out on the ground. I tried to turn around and get up but I couldn't. I heard some talking behind but i then felt a large pain at the back of my head.

_Some time later _

I was dragged along a cold and damp floor, I couldn't tell what material it was but yet again, i was powerless. I looked up somehow and saw 2 black tall figures and heard some what seemed like gibberish. They hooked me up to a wall with chains inside a cell. After about 5 minutes or so, i looked down to see a horrific sight, no nose and a grey scalie body with some white armor. I couldn't comprehend what i am. I look to my left to see a four-fingered hand and the result was on the right. Well i didn't feel a tongue so i figured out what i was. An Elite or also know as a Sangheili. Dread came to my face as i discovered what i become so i panicked. Memories and flashbacks all came at once. It caused my head to ache which made me to roar. Which caused the guard that was some distance away to come over here.

My name was Sikan 'Gozumee, I don't have any family left since they were a military family. I am a shipmaster of the _Prime Vacancy _and i'm currently M.I.A. My mission was help the Covenant take down the human planet Reach.

"What's the matter squidface? Missing your buddies?" the guard said sarcastically. The guard seemed to be female. A young one perhaps.

I didn't take any offense to that cause i expected that from humans. But after i stopped roaring, i came to terms with my new self but being how i am, i decided to keep my real name and info to when i was human just in case i was ever tortured which seemed like a probability due to my rank and well me being a Sangheili. As time went by, i waited for my execution but none came. As i finally had some relief, a spartan or should i call a demon walked in and looked straight at me. I could see through the visor and saw nothing but a merciless beast ready to slay me right on the spot. But then opened the cell and the spartan walked away. I was still waiting death but it wouldn't come. As i was being walked to a room. I heard screams of many things. Most gave me the chills but i tried my best to ignore them. The i was forcefully shoved into a room with a mirror to the right and a table with 2 chairs. I sat on one chair and waited for my interrogator. I have watched plenty of movies to know that this was an interrogation room with a 2-way mirror. 30 seconds went by and the door opened. There was a male with a white suit on that was decorated with many medals. I recognized him to be Captain Keyes. I tried to smile but i know it didn't look good so i stopped.

"Do you know why i decided to spare your life?" , he asked.

I shook my head.

"Well i decided to keep you alive due to that i recognize your insignia at the rank of a ship master. You could be useful to our cause". He said calmly. I felt like he was either going to kill me or get some info out of me and then kill me. To which I smirked.

"Well if you think i'm going to give you anything willingly, your wrong human." I said.

A guard came in and pointed his shotgun at me to which no emotion came over.

"I'm going to make a deal, you tell what i want and i will let your friends go."

_**Good luck with that cap, i don't even know them.**_ I thought to myself . I shrugged.

He turned his back to me and sighed. "Look i know that this will not work, but might as well try. For the past 27 years, you have been slaughtering my race relentlessly even though we haven't did anything to provoke a war. But god help me, I will send your soul down to hell if you don't accept my offer!", he slammed his fist on the table. I could see desperation in his eyes. I knew if that i helped, i would have to have the other prisoners killed because they would report heresy to the hierarchs. But i couldn't decide cause if i die, is that it or what? "I will agree to help you human but on one term." i said calmly. He slammed the table again. He said sourly, "What is it?"

I motioned my hand for him to come closer to which he hesitated but being how desperate he was he came closer. I whispered "I get to choose my squad from the POWs you got on board, ok?" To which he nodded but also gave me a confused looked as he didn't expect a Sangheili to know human terms. Motioned me to get up and i followed him to where they kept "the lucky ones" as he called it. To be honest, i felt lucky that i was a shipmaster cause i saw them whipping or tasing others constantly until they look like they died on the spot. They were put through endless cycle of torture. After about an hour of picking who were willingly to join my squad, which consisted of two unggoy, a kig-yar and 1 sangheili. All seemed to be dead by how skinny they were and all of their eye socket were deepened. But their ranks were usually low for them to be kept prisoner.

"Look here, i have decided to save your lives due to events that will happen in the near future. Also i noticed that all of you look famine, so i will try to arrange with the humans to get you all to eat. And please don't ask me why i am doing this." I said seriously and a bit annoyed. They all gave me a puzzled yet thankful look. I quickly briefed them about the situation that they are in.

-Time Change-

We have just arrived at the first halo, but I only knew that. Master Chief was awoken but we were ordered to stay away from him. As the ship was getting boarded by fellow Covenant, I told what's left of my squad, which was only the kig-yar and the sangheili, the unggoy were killed in an "accident" from the marines on board. But we were to hide from the humans as we would get caught in the crossfire. So we went towards the nearest "holdout" of covenant.

A major saw me and looked extremely excited and dumbfounded as he would never expect a shipmaster to take part in a boarding.

"Shipmaster, what are you doing here?!" the major asked as re laid down covering fire for the advancing unggoy.

"I will answer that later, but now isn't the best time. Take me to the nearest phantom. Now!"

I felt pity about what would happen if we stayed here for to long. The major rushed us to the nearest phantom, which we as well rushed inside as the _Pillar of Autumn _was getting hammered.

The phantom lifted off and was towards to the _Fleet of Particular Justice_.

There Thel'Vadumee questioned the pilot why he had _retreated_, but then he told him that i was on board.

"I apologize" he said.

I came out from the back and looked at Thel, to where i was starstruck as i saw the future leader of the survival of the Sangheili. Then I felt remorse as i knew what was going to him in the near future.


End file.
